paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDROTI episode 5: Runaway Model
Chris: last time on Total Drama, our contestants had a scuba diving challenge in which they had to grab a crate and take out the ammo to shoot the targets, the maggots won and the rats eliminated Jamie, thank goodness, who will go home right now on, Total, Drama, REVENGE OF THE ISLAND! Theme In rats cabin Brutus: we lost cause of her, so unbelievable Eve: yeah, we've lost every challenge, we need to step up our game Lucas: YEAH! (eats a handful of candy) Brutus: can I have some? Lucas: yeah sure! Brutus: thanks dude Lucas: yeah no problem Dirge: I sure hope we can win this challenge Brutus: we will don't worry, we got it in the bag! In maggots cabin Cody: we keep winning! Mike: yeah it is awesome! Timothy: if we keep winning the rats will be completely eliminated like team victory in world tour Proton: I don't think we will be able to do that Mike: lets just try our best Chris: challenge time newbs Mike: were not really that new anymore its been 5 episodes Scott: exactly Chris: welcome to todays challenge, you must dress a wild animal and our original contestant, Tundra will rate them Tundra: yep I will Chris: SO GO! Scott: geez man calm down Mike: what should we use Cody: the yeti! Mike: the what? Cody: the yeti, over there! Proton: you're crazy Cody: I'm mad at Lucas, he took all the candy with him Mike: don't worry about that, worry about winning Mike runs over to the yeti Mike: be a good yeti The yeti yells Scott: RUN! With rats Brutus: what should we use Lucas: A SQUIRELL Eve: no, something that wont attack Dirge: they used a yeti Brutus: they're obviously not smart Scott: I CAN HEAR YOU! Brutus: I said it so you can hear me Dirge: how about we use a bear? Brutus: unless you want to die, you can do it Dirge: never mind that then Lucas: AH HAH! Eve: what?! Lucas: guys my friend apple Brutus: let me guess he's a apple Lucas: no! He's a bear Dirge: good going lucas! They run to where apple lives With the maggots Scott: did we lose him? Cody: I hope so! Timothy: by the power of my spells I make the yeti appear Proton: it isn't there The yeti steps on cody Cody: its on me! Scott: calm down buddy The yeti falls asleep Cody: nice, now get him off me Mike (breathes) Vito: aye yo, back off He picks up the yeti and brings it to a tree Mike (breathes) Mike: what the Cody: good job Mike They start painting him Timothy throws mud on him Mike: eww dude what is that Timothy: mud! Chris: COME BACK! They all come back Tundra: I like the rats better! Chris: AND THE RATS WIN FOR ONCE! Brutus: YEAH!! Eve: high paw They high paw Mike: good job timothy Timothy: my work here is done Chris: maggots, elimination Timothy: nope I'm quitting Chris: ok, they would have voted you out anyways lol He gets on with Tundra Tundra: do I really have to ride this Chris: yep! They get flung Tundra: this isn't so bad! Chris: it isn't huh, 8 remain and who will be our next soaring bird next time on TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!